


Crazy

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:<br/>Beckett/Meredith<br/>Insert for 1x06 Always Buy Retail<br/>Kate asks ex #1 out for drinks the night after her visit to the precinct. Meredith never sees it coming when Beckett seduces her and then dominates her in bed.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Kate really doesn't dominate Meredith in this story; I tried to write it that way, but it came out like this. Hope it's still okay.

Kate Beckett couldn’t believe she was going to do this, but she couldn’t help herself. Meredith had stayed behind after Castle and Alexis left the precinct. Meredith was soaking up the attention Espo and Ryan were paying her; she was discussing “SJP” and the famous purse, and how she had been “Richard’s” muse for so long. Kate noticed she was saying good bye to the guys, so she took Meredith by the elbow to pull her aside. Meredith looked shocked for a minute, and then she grinned at Kate.

“What can I do for you, Detective?” Meredith said. 

“Hey, Meredith, would you like to grab a drink? We can’t do anything more today; we have to wait for a judge to issue the search warrant. What do you say?” Kate found she was holding her breath, waiting for an answer. Holy hell, was she turned on by Castle’s ex? She hadn’t had sex with a woman in a long time, but the thought of Meredith spread out naked on her bed suddenly had Kate’s pussy throbbing.

“That would be lovely!” Meredith giggled. “I can give you lots of advice about Richard, if you like,” said the redhead. 

“I’d love it if you’d tell me how to get him to shut up,” she laughed as she said it. “Let me grab my stuff and we’ll head out,” Kate went over to her desk, said good night to the guys, and got her stuff. 

An hour later, she and Meredith were giggling over Meredith calling Rick “Kitten” and his reaction to it. Kate guessed they were both a little drunk. Meredith was a lot of fun; she was starting to understand why Castle married her. She wondered again about Meredith and sex; what the hell was up with her today? She tried squeezing her thighs together, but it just made things worse. Then Meredith reached across her to grab a napkin, and her hand brushed up against Kate’s right breast. That was it; Kate was officially turned on. The question was, did she make a move? She decided she had nothing to lose; after all, Castle did say that sex with crazy people was hot, and she wanted to find out. 

Before Meredith could say anything, Kate leaned into her and whispered in Meredith’s ear, “Say Meredith, would you like to move this to my place? Want to see what happens?” God, what a cheesy line, but it worked. Meredith nodded her head yes, and when Kate bit her earlobe, she moaned. They stood up, Kate put some money on the table, and they walked out. 

Kate hailed a cab, slid into the seat, gave the cabbie her address and watched Meredith get in the cab. As soon as she was settled, Kate grabbed her face and kissed her, hard. Meredith kissed her back. They came up for air, and Meredith giggled. “Why Detective Beckett, I had no idea!” Meredith grinned at her. Kate just kissed her some more. When they got to her apartment, Kate quickly unlocked the door and Meredith followed her inside. 

“Nice place, Kate. I like it. I just have one question: does Richard know you like women? He might be disappointed,” Meredith giggled. 

“What Castle thinks isn’t my problem. But I don’t usually have sex with women, but something about you just made me want to. I hope that doesn’t bother you,” Kate replied. 

“No, Kate, that doesn’t bother me. I’m open to anything. Sex is fun, so why limit yourself, right?” Meredith started to undress herself, letting her clothes fall anywhere. Kate watched her for a moment, and then started to undress herself too. When they were naked, Meredith simply said, “Take me to your bedroom, Detective,” and Kate grabbed her hand and led her there. Kate was glad she had had time to make her bed that morning. She turned on a bedside lamp, which gave the room a glow. 

Kate moved them so that they were standing at the foot of the bed. She grabbed Meredith’s head and kissed her. Meredith moaned into her mouth, and then she put her hands on Kate’s breasts. She twisted and tweaked the nipples. Now it was Kate’s turn to moan. She slid her hands down Meredith’s body, first playing with her breasts, then swirling a finger around her bellybutton, and then getting her hand on her bald mound. Kate moved her hands into Meredith’s pussy, all the while kissing her. Meredith broke off the kiss to suck on Kate’s breasts. Kate started to rub all over Meredith’s cunt, and then she put her thumb on her clit. Meredith started to whimper which made Kate press harder on her clit. The two women filled the bedroom with moans, groans and curses. Meredith’s hips couldn’t stop moving as everything Kate was doing to her was bringing her closer to an orgasm. 

“Oh my god, Kate, I’m coming!” Meredith screamed. And with that, Kate felt her come on her hand. Kate followed soon after. Meredith collapsed on the bed. “Holy shit, Kate, you are so good at that! I owe you, that was amazing,” Meredith grabbed Kate’s hand and pulled her down on the bed. 

“All right, Meredith. Eat me!” Kate went down on her back, and spread her legs. Meredith didn’t hesitate, she crawled over to Kate’s pussy, and put her lips over it, and then she sucked, hard. Kate wailed as she arched her back. Meredith waited for Kate to settle down, and started to lick Kate everywhere. She soon added her hands to the mix, rubbing Kate’s clit as she licked up and down. She stiffened her tongue into a point, and used that to enter Kate’s cunt. Kate’s hands were tugging on her own breasts. Castle was right; sex with a crazy person was amazing. Kate couldn’t remember the last time she felt this great from someone just licking her. Meredith had skills. Kate could feel her orgasm as it went through her body. She screamed as she came, flooding Meredith’s face with her come. Meredith looked at Kate and grinned, her lips and cheeks shiny with it. She moved up Kate’s body, kissing her as she went. She kissed Kate and Kate could taste herself on Meredith’s lips. That almost made her come again. 

Kate flipped them over, so now Meredith was under her. She moved down until her face was on top of Meredith’s cunt, and she thrust three of her fingers hard into it. She moved them around, opening Meredith’s pussy as wide as she could. Kate then entered her with her entire hand. Meredith screamed and writhed on the bed. Kate removed her fist, but quickly re-entered her with two fingers. She was searching for Meredith’s g-spot and found it. She tickled it, and Meredith exploded, squirting all over Kate’s face. Wow, Kate thought. I’ve never managed to do that to another woman. 

Meredith slowly came down from her high. “Oh Kate, that was fantastic. What do you want to do next?” Kate grinned at her, and opened the bedside table drawer. She pulled out a purple dildo, and some lube. Meredith giggled as Kate lubed it up, and turned it on, but the giggles turned to moans when Kate thrust it in her pussy. Kate knew what she was doing with it, since it was often the way she was able to bring herself to orgasm. Meredith was moving all over the bed, cursing at Kate and telling her to “fucking make me come already!” Kate gave it one strong thrust and Meredith came. “Shit, Kate, let me fuck you with that thing. You deserve another orgasm for how great you made me feel!” 

Kate lay back and watched Meredith put some more lube on the dildo. She teased Kate with it, moving it around her pussy, then moving it to her upper thigh, then letting it tickle Kate’s clit. Now it was Kate’s turn to tell Meredith “fucking let me come already!” and Meredith just laughed. She teased Kate a little more, but then she thrust it hard into Kate’s pussy, and Kate came. Meredith shut the dildo off, and threw it to the side. She moved up to Kate’s face and kissed her. Kate kissed her back, reaching down to play with Meredith’s breasts. The two women slowly stopped touching each other, and softly kissed. 

Meredith sat up in bed, and said, “Kate, that was a lot of fun. But I want to shower and go to my hotel. Where’s the bathroom?” She jumped out of bed, unconcerned about her nudity. Kate had to admit the woman had nothing to be ashamed of; she was in fantastic shape. But Kate figured that as an actress, she had to keep in shape or she’d no longer be working. 

“Bathroom’s through that door; you’ll find towels on a rack. Do you want me to join you so I can scrub your back?” Kate grinned at her. 

“No thank you, Detective. I have a feeling I’d end up on my knees in that shower and I have to get back to my room; I have to check messages and such. But thanks for the offer,” she smirked at Kate.

Kate lay back on the bed and lazily rubbed her clit. That was a lovely way to pass an evening. Fun sex with a person she would never see again. Or so she hoped. Castle was right; Meredith was a deep fried Twinkie. Too much of a good thing can be bad. She heard the water turn off and Meredith reappeared, wrapped in a towel. 

“No need to get up, darling. You appear to be very comfortable. I’ll just go in the other room, get dressed, and call myself a cab and go. Thank you for all the lovely orgasms. I feel wonderful!” And with that, Meredith kissed Kate on the cheek and breezed out of the room. Kate was going to get up and call that cab, but she felt too good to move. In a few minutes, she heard the door slam and rolled over and fell asleep. 

It was many years until she saw Meredith again. And that time was very interesting, too…..


End file.
